hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Kramer (S4-S2)
John Kramer has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the seven Saw films, as well as the Saw video games and sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this RPG. The Reborn Trilogy that crosses over Friday The 13th and Saw is also canon in this continuity, with some creative liberties being taken with that series as well for creative purposes for this RPG. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps with the Saw films. It is very strongly advised that you see all seven Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. John Kramer is the main and central character from the Saw film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "Those who don't appreciate life do not deserve life." - John "Jigsaw" Kramer See Season One History Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Prison Break In October of 2026, a breakout occurred at the newly re-opened Alcatraz Prison in San Francisco, where John had been sentenced to life. His cryo cell having been thawed, John fled with a crew of escaping inmates on a boat that led them to San Francisco. Once in the city, John located an old warehouse near the bay area that he used to set up his new workshop and get back to his usual routine. He caught up on what had happened during the sixteen years he'd been sentenced, learning that much had changed while he'd been away and other things remained the same. Learning that the John Doe Killer was back, John K. decided that it was the time to give him a proper test. Managing to track Doe and subdue him, he prepared the killer for his own test after spending some time designing it. Seven Deadly Sins With help from Zep Hindle, his one-time friend and test subject who apparently had been re-animated and located him, John helped set up John Doe's tests at a warehouse. He watched Doe's progress from the monitors, his tests revolving around the seven deadly sins that had been part of his modus operani. After Doe completed all of his tests, enduring some harsh physical and emotional agony in the process, he met with John at his lair and faced the final part of his test, which was to simply talk to John for a certain amount of time and resist the urge to act out of vengeance. Doe eventually passed his test and was let go. John Kramer himself still had more unfinished business to attend to, back in his old stomping grounds in Los Angeles, as well as past matters in need of closure and resolution. Amendments Making his way back to Los Angeles despite his ailing health, John met back with Jill, locating her address. It was there he also was in for another surprise, seeing that Gideon had been brought back to life through cloning and re-animation technology, now a teenager. John caught up on many things with Jill and also got to know his son, who by now was well-aware of his father's infamy. This was just the beginning of much wound-healing for John when later he was re-united with Amanda after she had travelled to Los Angeles and from her learned a startling secret; when Gideon had originally died, she was present at the scene of his death when Cecil broke into the Homeward Bound clinic to steal drugs for him and Amanda, killing Gideon by accident in the process. Initially shocked, John let the revelation sink in and forgave Amanda, knowing the incident wasn't her fault and she made no direct actions that caused Gideon's death at all. During this time he also got closer with Amanda's family, including her son Josh, whom she'd had with Jason Voorhees. John was happy to see that Amanda had made something good of her life since the last time he'd seen her. Following the reunion, John began to fall ill again, his cancer getting more severe. He remained under Jill's care when in 2029, his illness became crippling and life-threatening. He was on the brink of death again, but he still had unfinished business he needed help with. Regular Appearance John stands six feet one inch tall and weighs one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has blue eyes and slightly wavy blondish-white hair, but sometimes has his head shaved, and sometimes sports a blonde goatee strip on his chin when his head is shaved. His body type is very lean and thin. His skin complexion is usually pale and sick, and he has a distinctive curvy forehead with a slightly pointy nose. These two particular features make his face look somewhat bird-like when viewed from the sides. John often wears a gothic black robe with red trimlines and a hood, and occasionally wears casual clothes. He seldom wears a grotesque pig mask, meant to symbolically reflect his disgust with human greed and selfishness. Trademark Gear John's trademark equipment are his unique death traps, which are ironic in that they mirror the crimes of his test subjects. His traps, though often very brutal and capable of inflicting barbaric physical pain and even death, have a means of escape, usually by having the subject do something painful to themself or someone else. Of all of his traps, his personal favorite is The Rack, a large industrial machine that resembles a crucifix and slowly twists the limbs of whoever's strapped into it. John also often has a spring-loaded wrist blade equipped for self-defense, which he keeps hidden in his robe's wrist sleeve. John's other gear includes a voice changer to distort his voice on the tapes for his subjects, making his voice sound very deep and Demonic, with an electronic pitch. He also has many tools that he uses to construct his traps. Billy John has his unique puppet, named Billy. Billy functions like a ventriloquist's dummy and has a white clown-type face with red spiral swirly circles on the cheeks, red lips that pull back into a sinister smile, black eyes with red pupils and wavy sliced-back black hair. Billy also wears a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, white gloves, a red handkerchief inside his front left suit chest pocket and red shoes. He's often seen riding a red tricycle. Billy operates with a remote control and John frequently uses the puppet to communicate with his test subjects using video tapes. Billy is an evolved design from a more "cute" looking version of the doll he made for Gideon, before he died. John evolved the design into something more sinister. It is likely that Billy to some extent represents Gideon and the injustice he suffered before he was even born, injustices being something that John feels exist and occur too frequently in the world. Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S4) Category:Serial Killers Category:Clones